swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
FOTDG1: Start Furii
Normalny, niczym niby nie różniący się od innych dzień.... tak by się mogło zdawać * O kurdee - powiedziałem sam do siebie i roździawiłem paszczę jak lew * Jakim cudem wstałem zanim budzik zadzwonił? - rozmyślałem leżąc i patrząc na sufit Po 5 minutach "refleksowania" Adrian wstał ''' * TRRRRRR! - zaczął budzik * Ale masz zapłon - stwierdziłem i uciszyłem go tak jak zawsze... czyli młotkiem * Budzik uciszony, można się ruszyć - stwierdziłem i zeszedłem na dół * Starzy pewnie w pracy... - pomyślałem i odpaliłem TV * Reklamy.... lodówko, NADCHODZĘ! - nadarłem się i wyciągneło się chlebor, madżonez(majonez), paprykę chilli i sałatę. * O, to już był farto-skill - pomyślałem i zacząłem ogarniać chlebora * Okazja, całkowicie nowy NerveGear przeniesie cię w zupełnie nowy świat, studio ZEUS zapewnia wszystkim graczom dobrą zabawę poprzez eventy i różne rzeczy. - Biadolenie z TV * Jeśli chcesz poznać co to znaczy zostać prawdziwym graczem nie czekaj! O godzinie 13:30 pojawi się możliwość nabycia takiego czegoś za jedyne 100 zyli na ulicy Koprownika 23. * Dobra, fajnie, dzięki - powiedziałem w stronę TV i go wyłączyłem * Chociaż.... można by spróbować - pomyślałem i popatrzyłem na zegarek. * Hmm... mam całą godzinę, mogę iść teraz i mieć spokój z kolejkami lub klapnąć na fotel i stać 12 godzin w kolejce - rozmyślałem * No, telewizorku idę - powiedziałem biorąc gotową kanapkę ze sobą * Za 10 minut będę na miejscu - pomyślałem i odpaliłem muze na słuchawkach * thumb|right|335 pxNo, przy tym nawet można sobie pobiegać - stwierdziłem i przyśpieszyłem tempa '''10 minut minęło jak burza i Adrian był na miejscu * Uff... ale fart, tylko jakieś 2 czubasy przede mną - pomyślałem i się ustawiłem. Nie minęło nawet 5 minut a za Adrianem było całe stado ludzi * Kurde, dosłownie jak korek w drodze do Poznania - stwierdziłem. Nagle jego patrzyskom ukazała się dziewczyna, nie było jej wesoło... to pewnie na widok kolejki ale.. ''' * Wchodź - powiedziałem i wpuściłem ją przed siebie * Dzięki - powiedziała * Spokoo - odpowiedziałem * CO JEST?! - nadarł sie jakiś spasiony giga "czołg" * Weź wyjdź z tej kolejki, bo tym swoim śmietnikiem ruch na ulicach blokujesz, a co dopiero na chodniku - powiedziałem mu i się wyciszył * Ale mu dowaliłeś - stwierdziła dziewczyna * Heh, dam sobie rękę odciąć, że ma ksywę "Postrach-Wag", a już nie myślę, jaki by sobie nick wybrał - odpowiedziałem '''chwila śmiechu, aż w końcu 1 gostek wylazł z nowym sprzętem * W końcu, myślałem, że korzenie zapuszczę - stwierdziłem lekko uradowany * Co jest? Nie brzmisz zbyt entuzjastycznie - stwierdziła * Normalnie bym skakał jak powalony, tyle że nogawice mnie nawalają - odpowiedziałem * Ahaa, rozumiem - odpowiedziała z pół-śmiechem * Dobra, moja kolej, do zobaczenia w grze - powiedziała i poszła Minęły może 3 minuty i ruszyłem dumnym krokiem.. * Masz szczęście - stwierdził sprzedawca * Czemu? - spytałem * Hehe, bo reszta kolejki będzie musiała czekać z 20 minut na dostawę - odpowiedział * Hehe - zaśmiałem się i wziąłem karton * Dzięki, do widzenia - powiedziałem i wyszedłem pokazując 3 palec w stronę "czołga", który na ten widok zaliczył glebę przy czym paru ludzi z przodu poszło jak domino * Skąd ten nagły przypływ satysfakcji? - pomyślałem i ruszyłem do domu * A (cenzura) z tym - stwierdziłem i zacząłem forsowanie drzwi * Ok, jestem - zaalarmowałem i zamknąłem drzwi * Zobaczmy.... - pomyślałem i wyjąłem instrukcje * Zakładasz na głowę i wypowiadasz "Start of Fury", całkiem proste - pomyślałem i czytałem dalej * A kij z instrukcją, najważniejsze rzeczy wiem - stwierdziłem i rzuciłem instrukcje na telewizor * O kurde, elastyczny kask - stwierdziłem i go ubrałem * Teraz najlepiej się położyć - powiedziałem i tak zrobiłem Przed oczami Adriana pojawiło się parę błysków, po czym ukazał się panel logowania * I zaczynamy.... START of FURY - powiedziałem''' '' * No to rejestracja... - pomyślałem i zacząłem wypełniać dane Po rejestracji * UUU, można dostosować wygląd - pomyślałem i zacząłem kreowanie * Bedzie wyglądać podobnie jak Trunks, ale co tam - stwierdziłem i zatwierdziłem * Nick, hmmm... CursedDragon - pomyślałem i takowy zatwierdziłem * Teraz aby wdusić start - pomyślałem i wdusiłem starta * Ooo, normalnie jak 7D - pomyślałem wykonując pierwsze ruchy * YO - powiedział nieznajomy za mną * Siema - odpowiedziałem i moim oczom ukazał się jakiś stary dziad * Eee.. ile ty masz lat? - spytałem * To ile mam lat to nie twój interes, wygląd sam dostosowałem - odpowiedział * Ok, idziesz na Pustynie? - spytałem * Dobra, i tak nie ma nic do roboty - odpowiedział * Eee... ale jak chcesz tam się dostać? - spytał * Yyy.. widzę w EQ jakieś żółte coś, zobaczymy co to - powiedziałem i nagle moim oczom ukazał się panel z wszystkimi expowiskami * Aha, czyli jednak tym - stwierdziłem * Ogarniasz dziadu? - spytałem żartobliwie * Taa - odpowiedział i jemu też się ukazał panel * Czas pozamiatać pustynie - stwierdziłem i rozpoczął się proces teleportacji * Z tym "Boję się chcę do domu" to dowalili - pomyślałem i zacząłem atak na potwora * Dobry mudzin - Dziadyga i jego wejście Woka * A tak po za tym dziadziu... - zacząłem * Czego? - spytał * Powiedz mi panie, jak mam na ciebie mówić - odpowiedziałem * Thanv, wystarczy - odpowiedział i poszedł wybijać * Aha, a ja to.... SMOCIEEEK, nie no... Dragon po prostu - powiedziałem i ruszyłem na kolejnego potwora co wyglądał jak skorpion * Ciekawe czy ma radio.. - zacząłem * Czemu? - spytał * Z tym ogonem nastawionym na górę to pewnie niezła antena - odpowiedziałem * Ehhh - rzekł i zapodał facepalma * Patrz, nie jesteśmy tu sami - zorientował się * Brawo... expi tu już z 5 minut - odpowiedziałem mu * Heej - zawołałem do niej * Cześć - odpowiedziała * Poexpimy w 3? - spytałem * Ok - odpowiedziała * Ale... - zaczął Thanv * Nie marudź, tylko exp - powiedziałem mu * Jeszcze 1% i... - powiedziałem lecz coś mi przeszkodziło i nie wiedzieć czemu przeniosło nas i nie tylko do jakiegoś miasta * Co jest? - spytałem * Czy ja wiem? - odpowiedział "Dziada" * Znajdujecie się wszyscy w mieście Omega - powiedział ktoś co go nie widać * Ale po co? - spytał jeden koleś * Ogłosić wam pewną rzecz - zaczął * Jak zapewne widziecie, z panelu zniknęła wam pewna funkcja - dodał Wszyscy w pośpiechu zaczęli sprawdzać * JAK MY SIĘ MAMY WYLOGOWAĆ?! - nadarł się czubas z nickiem WagaMustDie, od razu wiedziałem kto to * Trzym ryj spaślaku i słuchaj - powiedziałem mu * Więc tak... - powiedział i nagle postacie wszystkich z 1 lvl`a awansowały na wyższy * Wystarczy, że któryś z was przejdzie całe FEAR-ZONE, a wtedy wszysko wróci do normy - zaczął przemowę * Pogięło cię? Tam nawet Beta-Testerzy nie wyrabiali! - wtrąciłem się * Nie obchodzi mnie to, jak to zrobicie, nie ma zasady - powiedział * Kim ty niby jesteś? - spytał jeden kolo * Powiedzmy, że zastępcą GM`a - powiedział i zniknął * Który masz lvl? - spytał Thanv * 70 - odpowiedziałem * A ty, dziadziu? - spytałem * 65 - odpowiedział * No to będzie co robić.. CDN Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:FOTDG Kategoria:DeErDaNcEr